A Charming Happy Ending
by BLACKxDOVE
Summary: A fluffy, humorous look into what Emma and Regina's happy ending could look like after the curse is broken. It showcases just how Charming the Mayor's life becomes when she is thrust into her own beautiful family dynamic with the help of the Sheriff and their son. Written in small drabbles, the story is uplifting, fun and a quick read.
1. Groceries

**Part One:  
**_Groceries_

* * *

"We need these!"

Emma's enthusiastic tone careened against Regina's spine as she knelt down to inspect the various containers of so-called "fresh" fruit. Sighing, as the brunette heard a dull thud echo from the metal cart, Regina released her hold on the cool box of blueberries and cocked her head to the side. Gazing upon the small pile of groceries her crimson lips curled slightly at the new addition; there, strewn atop the heap of food laid an offensive blue package. Standing, the brunette turned to the blonde and crossed her arms. A wealth of warmth encompassing her stomach at the guilty grin that Emma bestowed on her.

"We _need_ rainbow chocolate chip cookies, dear?

"Come on, Regina—live a little. They're amazing!"

"Yeah, Mom," pleaded Henry as he bounded down the aisle, he an Emma shared a conspiratorially smile of mischief, "please can we get them?"

"Well," Regina started evenly as she looked between her wife and her son; turning she began pushing the cart further down the shelves of organic food, "how am I suppose to deny two Charmings their happiness?"

The soft sound of two hands meeting in a high five made the brunette smile—a genuine smile that lit up her face and glistened in her eyes. As she clicked down the aisle absently, Emma's fingers wrapped around her hand and aided Regina in pushing the cart. Her smile grew as she brushed her thumb over the warm knuckles and gazed appreciatively at her son and the blonde.

Who would have though that two Charmings would be the source of her happy ending?

* * *

**A/N: I've been writing a lot of dark stuff lately, so I thought it would be funny to write a bunch of little drabbles about what Emma and Regina's happy ending could look like. Anyway, I enjoyed writing this far more than I imagined, and I'm very pleased with it. Anyway, let me know what you think by reviewing!**


	2. Candy

**Part Two:  
**_Candy_

* * *

Dark eyes peered over a newspaper in rapt attention as Emma rapidly popped colorful candies into her mouth. It was early morning and Henry had just left for school a few moments earlier—the two women now had the house to themselves for a brief amount of time before they both needed to be at their respective jobs. Regina, shook her head in amusement as she sat down the paper after folding it neatly; the soft noises coming from the blonde were far too distracting. Leaning forward, the brunette brushed a hand over Emma's fingers and smirked playfully.

"Must you always eat candy for breakfast?" The brunette murmured, her fingertips tracing over the smooth palm beneath them. "Is it a habit?"

"Mmm," the blonde groaned as she pressed a handful of smarties into her mouth, chewing them slowly. Emma's green eyes fluttered open suddenly and she gazed at Regina hotly, her pale eyebrows wiggling suggestively, "I make a habit to eat delicious things at the start of the day."

"Oh, do you?"

The blonde smiled wickedly as she licked the candy stains from her finger tips; sucking them in her mouth slowly and deliberately—her body thrumming as the dark eyes that clung to her became lustful and Emma couldn't help the chuckle that bubbled from her throat. Hopping off the stool, the blonde rounded the island and stood in front of Regina; the brunette turned in her seat and pulled her wife closer.

"Close your eyes," Emma whispered, her hands cupping sculpting cheeks in her hand, "trust me."

Shutting her fiery brown eyes, the brunette's mouth fell apart in writhing anticipation. A thumb caressed her bottom lip and Regina shivered as she breathed in the delicious tension that filled the air. But just as she felt that she would be rewarded with her delectable morning treat, the brunette's face contorted in confusion as a single smartie was gently coaxed into her mouth.

"You're inexplicably cruel, Ms. Mills," Regina rasped in a husky tone, her dark eyes flashing open to capture the blonde in her hot glare, "inexplicably so."

"I am," Emma laughed as she leaned forward to taste the melted chocolate on her wife's tongue.

* * *

**A/N: I didn't think I would up the rating this fast, but I have a feeling that these are eventually going to become smutty, so hang on! As always, please don't forget to review!**


End file.
